Hero Academia: Army Of Darkness
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Based on the 1992 Sam Raimi film. Izuku Midoriya happened to be camping at a forest in Mt. Bandai and encountered some travelers, and after a camper accidentally unleashing a supernatural entity Izuku did everything to survive, but in the process ended up in the era of Middle Ages and is forced to work with knights to battle a horde of undead.
1. Tragic Prologue

**Hero Academia: Army of Darkness**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Bako no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**Army of Darkness **_is owned by Sam Raimi and Universal Pictures

* * *

Hello, and welcome to a new experimental Boku no Hero Academia fic, and here I will be doing another experiment to see if this would attract readers as this fic will incorporate a mixture of action and suspense themes as well as adding elements of a comedy. Yup, this fic is inspired from the _**1992 film of the same name**_ that starred **Bruce Campbell**, and this was the one of the action/adventure films that I watched since the advent of cable TV at my country in the advent of Y2K.

Back then I was INNOCENT as I had no idea that Army of Darkness is part of the **Evil Dead Trilogy**, and when Wikipedia came and did a research, that's where I learned about the series. Although I haven't watched the first two Evil Dead movies, the synopsis alone were enough to give me some shivers, and since I'm more familiar with part 3 of the trilogy, I opted to use that as basis for my latest Hero Academia fic.

After doing some MEMORY LANE visiting, such as downloading the movie (Army of Darkness, of course) and re-watching it on my smartphone, the film kept on ringing on my head and this inspired me to do a fanfic version, and this took me about 3 weeks to come up with a story, as I had to choose which Hero Academia character to use to in place of the film's main character of Ash Williams.

I was considering to use Katsuku Bakugo given his hardheaded nature, but I figured that he's not suitable, and after a back-and-forth research, I settled for Midoriya as I felt that his personality would suit his empathy and being prone to emotional tragedies.

The other Hero Academia characters will appear, but for now, here's the first chapter, will act as the start of this fic, and you will soon know why.

Lastly, this will be slightly AU, in which the setting will be quite different, in which you will soon find out why…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**C**__**h. 1: Higeki-tekina purorōgu**_

The scene shows that Izuku Midoriya is standing in what appeared to be a mountainous landscape, which is devoid of anything that has a present-day setting, and the 15-year old boy was twitching his eyes at seeing something in front of him. Beside him was a Porsche car that was partially damaged on the outside, yet its interior is mostly intact, but then he is surrounded by people who resembled the ones from the _medieval era_, which suggests that it is in the year 1300.

Several people surrounding the area are clad in medieval armor, making them look like knights, riding horses and are circling the area where Midoriya is, and you can see the vanguard of the search party instructing his knights to be way towards the boy, as you can see that Midoriya is sporting what appeared to be a chainsaw gauntlet attached on his right forearm, where it shows that his right hand is missing, and the knights appeared to be cautious towards the stranger, seeing that his attire is different from the ones they have.

"Look at that..."

"What strange garb does he have..."

"Is he from another kingdom...?"

"Perhaps he's a spy..."

"Maybe a member of a cult..."

"Look at the weapon he is carrying..."

"Is he a knight..."

"But he appeared to be a child..."

Midoriya twitched his eyes even further as he wondered how he ended up here and mentally wondered if this is a dream or a nightmare, as he slowly recalled the events that transpired, and wished that he be back home to forget all that has happened.

""

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

A series of recap scenes show that a teenager, identified as Izuku Midoriya, happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, where he is somewhat lost as he happened to travel at a forest-like area which is located at Mt. Bandai, and there he accidentally meet up with a group of university students who happened to travel there to take a vacation, and out of sympathy after thinking that Midoriya was lost, they invited him to tag along and inadvertently came across a forest-like area, and there they soon came across what appeared to be an abandoned cabin.

The university students, which consisting of three girls and a lone boy, who are presently studying at Tokyo University, and one high school student, a female who is underage, are shown, and each of them appeared to be here for a summer vacation, to seemingly celebrating in passing their first year in university and are soon going to second year, with the exception of the high school girl, and they are identified as:

**\- Keitaro Urashima**

**\- Naru Narusegawa**

**\- Mutsumi Otohime**

**\- Kitsune Konno**

**\- Motoko Aoyama**

The group took Midoriya under their wing and eventually passed a bridge and head further towards the forest, where unknown to the travelers, the bridge began to get severed, and the group eventually came across the cabin and took shelter there.

As the group took a rest and are getting to know about Midoriya, in which he told the travelers about himself, and by then Kitsune went to a certain part of the room and happened to retrieve a tape recorder and a strange book, which the rest looks on in curiosity, though Motoko urged them not to touch it as she had a feeling that something is not right about those items, yet Kitsune tells her to stop acting so SUPERSTITIOUS.

"Oh, don't be a scaredy-cat, Aoyama…"

"What…?"

"It's just a book…and a tape recorder…"

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

"You should stop watching horror movies."

"I mean it…do not touch those things!"

"What if I do…?"

"…"

As Kitsune and Motoko argued, Midoriya looks on as he wondered what would happen next, curious what the book and the tape recorder contains as he noticed that Motoko is somewhat suspicious about the items while Naru and Keitaro are somewhat worried about where this would lead to, as they are here for a vacation and not an argument.

While everyone eventually calmed down, things did not last as Kitsune revealed that she brought a sake along and went to binge, where several minutes later she got drunk, and in her intoxicated stupor she opened the unidentified book and played the recorder, where the recorded voice is played and spoken in strange language.

Motoko berated Kitsune for her actions yet Kitsune showed that nothing happened and that the younger girl should stop watching supernatural horror movies.

"Look…"

"…"

"See…? Nothing happened."

"Do you realize what you…?"

"Look around…nothing happened.'

"…"

"You're so scared…and you call yourself a swordswoman…?"

"…"

Suddenly the sky slowly went dark and a heavy rain began to pour, where Midoriya felt that BAD LUCK struck, and now they are stuck here for the time being, which the others sighed, but suddenly Mutsumi began to act strange and started to get violent, where she grabbed Motoko's katana and stabbed Kitsune on her throat before decapitating her.

Motoko stared wide-eyed as she grapples with Mutsumi, who appeared to be possessed, and now the others were starting to tremble with worry as Naru became terrified at what just happened, which she tells Keitaro that this may be due to what Motoko suspected...the book and the tape recorder. Keitaro tells Naru to calm down as he going to help Motoko to restrain Mutsumi.

"Narusegawa…it's okay."

"But…but…Keitaro…"

"We'll retrain Mutsumi…"

"Still…"

"Don't worry."

"…"

"Everything will be okay."

"…"

Midoriya just watches on as Keitaro and Motoko managed to disarm Mutsumi and then tied her up, and there the possesses girl tells him and Motoko, in a demonic voice, that they will become the sacrifice of a great evil and that no one will leave alive, much to the two teens' bewilderment.

"**Ha-ha-ha!**"

"…"

"**You will never escape!**"

"…"

"**You will all be sacrificed!**"

"…"

"**The great evil will rule the world!**"

"…"

"**And blood will spill forever!**"

As the hours passed, Midoriya and the surviving teens attempted to flee the forest but proved to be futile, and one by one they were killed off in gruesome manner, due to possession and out of self-defense, which Midoriya is the only one left alive, and despite all that has happened, he still managed to keep himself calm enough as he is the sole survivor of the massacre.

Yet bad luck prevailed as he is unable to leave because of the malevolent force that is still within the vicinity of the area he is in.

""

Hours later, a traveling archaeologist professor named **Noriyasu Seta** came along with a nine-year old American girl named **Sarah McDougal**, arrived at the cabin, as it is revealed that hours ago Kitsune sent a text message to Seta and provided detaila on where she and the others are, and he followed the coordinates and eventually arrived at the cabin, where he is surprised at the massacre scene he found, which included the beheaded remains of Kitsune.

Of course Sarah was traumatized at the sight which Seta managed to calm her down and assured that everything will be okay.

"Easy, Sarah…"

"N-no…they're…they're…"

"It's okay."

"…"

"Everything will be fine.'

"R-really..?'

"Yes."

"…"

Midoriya showed up and then told Seta about what really happened and Seta immediately examines the book, where he told Midoriya about the book being an ANCIENT EVIL in which it was made during the Middle Ages, and that it must be destroyed at all costs or else its malevolence will spread all over, and he urged the younger boy to help him in order to avenge the deaths of the victims who fall prey to the book.

Midoriya eventually agreed though he uncharacteristically said so in an exaggerated manner that borders on hope and despair, which Seta felt that Midoriya may have gotten emotionally shaken due to the traumatic experience, and to give the younger boy the will to live, he tells the teen boy not to lose hope, which Midoriya slowly regain his composure said that he will help out.

Sarah sighed as she listened to Seta and Midoriya interacting as she just hoped that they get things over with and leave the forest at once.

"So, will you help us?"

"Y-yeah…I'll help."

"Good. This will be a difficult one…but your assistance is needed on this."

"Yes…I will help…"

"And once this is over, you must move forward and follow your dreams."

"Yeah…I understand…"

"…"

"…'

Seta then tries to have the book destroyed by attempting to burn it but the EVIL FORCE possessed Sarah, which caused her to run inside the cabin, which the two males are unaware till they saw the possessed Sarah coming out, wielding a chainsaw and went after Midoriya, attempting to kill him, but Midoriya took a gamble and he managed to evade the chainsaw strike, but then the chainsaw caught Midoriya's right hand, amputating it and he screamed out in pain.

Seta managed to grapple onto Sarah and tries to talk her out of it, but the EVIL FORCE spoke through Sarah's body and taunts him, saying that he and Midoriya will die today.

"**Ha-ha-ha!**"

"…"

"**It is too late! You will never stop it!**"

"…"

"**You will all die…and be sacrificed!**"

"…"

"**The great evil will rule the world! You cannot stop it!**"

"…"

"**And blood will spill all over your world…forever!**"

The possessed Sarah then began to overpower Seta and managed to mortally wound him using the chainsaw, but an unforeseen moment happened, as Midoriya accidentally tripped and fell on top of the possessed Sarah as she was trying to do an incantation, and when Midoriya fell on her, she accidentally did a healing incantation which healed his wounds (though his right wrist remained amputated), and the possessed Sarah is knocked out.

Seta slowly got up, and Midoriya managed to bandaged his wounds minutes later (despite having only one hand), though the adult knew he is done for, so using his remaining strength, he examines the book and after studying it he figures out how to get rid of it and tells Midoriya to brace himself as this is going to be a risky move.

"Midoriya-kun…"

"Huh?"

"Listen carefully…"

"Yes…"

"It's…a risky one…but…"

"Okay. Leave it to me."

"Okay. I'm counting on you."

"Sure."

Midoriya looked around, where he came across what appeared to be a classic-style Mitsubishi car, where he looked inside where it has several books which includes chemistry and tools, as well as it houses a shotgun rifle with several ammo, and by then he went back to Seta, where he is getting ready. Out of a whim, he grabbed some leather straps and uses it to fasten the chainsaw onto his amputated wrist, forming a makeshift weapon/right hand-type part as a way to compensate his missing right hand, and there he saw Seta is starting to give in physically.

As Seta started to read and vocalize the incantation, the EVIL FORCE took hold of Sarah again and tries to attack the remaining victims, but Midoriya began to start the chainsaw that was attached to his right wrist and slices the possessed Sarah across her torso, then her head, turning her into a BLOODY carcass, which also ended her suffering, and Seta pulled himself together and completed the incantation, which caused a mystical portal to appear above the cabin.

There Seta, in his dying words, told Midoriya to throw the book towards the portal and grab hold onto something so that he won't get sucked into the portal, apologized to the teen for getting embroiled and thanking him for SAVING Sarah and himself for ending their suffering and for everything else.

"Mi…do…riya…kun…"

"…"

"Th-thanks…"

"Seta-san…"

"Hurry…throw…book…to…portal and…hold…something…"

"Okay…"

"G-go…"

"…"

As Seta died, Midoriya looked around to see if he could find something to hold onto, as the portal began to suck everything from the ground, such as the cabin, as it began to rip apart; the book that started it all, was sucked into the portal, along with the bodies of Seta, Sarah and the other victims.

The vehicle was also being sucked and Midoriya found what appeared to be a metal bar and he held onto it, and wished that he would survive this ordeal, but FATE appeared to have other plans, as the metal bar was ripped from the ground and Midoriya got sucked into the portal, and he screamed, wailing that he should have listened to his mom not to go camping on his own.

The portal soon closed as everything at the ground is shown to be empty, with no traces of the massacre that occurred as if nothing happened, and it became an empty lot within the forest.

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

The scene presently showed that Midoroya is glancing at the scene where the knights are shown to be looking at the vehicle, and then some of the knights took off their helmets, which revealed that they are male teenagers who are at the same age as Midoriya (the teen knights resembled Class 1-A), and the lead knight, who resembled Katsuki Bakugo approached Midoriya and demanded to know who he is and if he is an enemy or among the undead, which Midoriya became baffled at first.

"Hey, you!"

"M-me...?"

"Yeah, you!"

"..."

"Who are you?"

"Um...I..."

"Are you an enemy? or one of those undead?"

"Excuse me...?"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the slight comedy but tolerable horror scenes make up for it…

Okay, just for clarifications' sake…

Since this fic is based on Army of Darkness, in which it is part 3 of the Evil Dead series, I felt that I should at least include elements of the first two films, and though quite condensed, I felt I should include them so as to give a good story without going through a long process of retelling the events of **Evil Dead** and **Evil Dead II**…

Also, as stated above, some Hero Academia characters will appear here, but instead characters from the manga/anime **Love Hina** appeared, and I felt that they would be perfect in portraying them as dispensable characters since they will fall victim anyway.

So far the Hero Academia characters appearing here are from class 1-A, but for some reasons they appeared as medieval knights, as this was inspired from the second ending theme from season 2 of Hero Academia, where Class 1-A are shown in fantasy-themed attires…

More of the Hero Academia characters will appear in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Midoriya is in a heap of trouble as he is forced to endure the harsh environment he is in…and at the same time gets some insights on what caused the EVIL FORCE to come to the present day Japan in the first place…

See you in December…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	2. Taken Prisoner

**Hero Academia: Army of Darkness**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Bako no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**Army of Darkness **_is owned by Sam Raimi and Universal Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Midoriya is in a pinch as aside from losing his right hand and getting sucked in a wormhole, he ended up in a different era, so now he'll have to find a way out and get back to his own time…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 2: Horyo**_

The scene shifts at the mountainous area, which appeared to be remote, and at present it showed that Midoroya is glancing at the scene where the knights are shown to be looking at the vehicle, and then some of the knights took off their helmets, which revealed that they are teenagers who are at the same age as Midoriya (the teen knights resembled Class 1-A), and the lead knight, who resembled Katsuki Bakugo approached Midoriya and demanded to know who he is and if he is an enemy or among the undead, which Midoriya became baffled at first.

"Hey, you!"

"Me?"

"Who else?!"

"…"

"Who are you? Which kingdom are you from?"

"Kingdom?"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"Uh…um…"

Midoriya was utterly confused, seeing that the knights were teenagers like him, and that their attire looked authentic as well as the horses, and the way they reacted towards the car, using their spears to try to see if the car is ALIVE, the teen boy is beginning to wonder if he went back into the past or if he is just seeing things, as he is still in a daze after all that has happened to him in the past several hours.

There the knight who resembled Bakugo called one of the so-called WISEMEN to ask if Midoriya is someone who may be of this world or from another, and the elder person, who appeared to be shorter than the boys, resembled Gran Torino, and he glanced at Midoriya from head to toe, as well as his attire and the chainsaw that is fastened on the boy's right forearm. and came to the conclusion that he could be the CHOSEN ONE who can save the world.

However, Bakugo thinks otherwise.

"Him…the CHOSEN ONE?"

"That's what I believe."

"You know what I think…?"

"Huh?"

"He could be one of the enemy."

"What?"

"He must be working for Kendo the Red!"

"Wait…there might be…"

Midoriya blinked his eyes at what Bakugo just said, but before he could figure out what this means, Bakugo ordered the soldiers to seize Midoriya, and the boy was promptly captured and disarmed, where he is dragged for several miles until reaching the castle, which surprised the boy seeing that the castle is real and authentic, no buildings and cars or the streetlights.

Midoriya realized that he is in the Medieval era after seeing the townsfolk are dressed in medieval-style attire and are jeering at him, pelting him with cabbages and vegetables, calling him the enemy of their town, and they urged the knights to have him executed.

Even one of them said that Midoriya should be beheaded which the others echoed the same sentiments.

"I say he is the culprit!"

"Yeah...he did it!"

"We are sure!"

"Look...his hands are stained with blood...and he is the only one there...and that is proof that he did it!"

"O'wiseman...you cannot ignore this!"

"That uncleaned boy murdered our people!"

"He must be punished!"

"Have him executed!"

Midoriya was confused by this until reaching the middle of the castle, where a huge circular pit is seen, and waiting there are other knights and another prisoner, a female knight, having orange hair with a ponytail to the left side. She resembled Itsuka Kendo and there Bakugo began administering the sentence and said that they are to be executed for attacking the castle.

Midoriya then spoke up and said he is new here and does not know anything about this attack and asked what crime Kendo has committed, in which Kendo accused Bakugo and his knights for attacking her kingdom instead, and there she made it clear that she does not know Midoriya and chastises the rival knights of arresting the wrong person, though Bakugo rebuked her.

"Hah! You can't fool us!"

"I am not!"

"You did this to our town! So you should be executed!"

"You are a fool!"

"What was that?"

"You are a fool! This boy is not involved here…you can judge by his garb! He is innocent!"

"Shut up you lowly knight! I'm executing you two right now!"

"…"

Midoriya stepped in between and tried to mediate the tension and asked what is going on here and what is this about the two kingdoms that are waging war on each other, and there Kendo, who is referred here as Kendo the Red, said that Bakugo and his knights accused her kingdom of unleashing the undead, which she deny such a thing, and Midoriya slowly deduced that this might have something to do with the book that caused the massacre at the cabin at Mt. Bandai, and there he told Torino the wise man about what he knows, which attracted the other two wise men, who resembled All Might and Eraser Head, and there the three wise men confronted Midoriya.

They asked him for details and the boy told them what he knows, and the trio adults are starting to believe him, seeing that the description matches the book that is in their possession minutes just before Midoriya arrived, and they huddled, believing that Midoriya is probably the SAVIOR they were waiting according to the prophecy.

"So what do you think?"

"I think he's telling the truth…"

"I too believe him. His description about the book of the Necronomicon matches what we have at the moment…"

"So you think that the boy is from…?"

"Judging from the unidentified items that we have…he may be the one we are WAITING for."

"Then the young boy is indeed the Savior."

"Better make up your minds. Our knight is itching to execute him…"

"!"

"!"

However, Bakugo told the trio not to fall for such tricks and entices the crowd to vote for Midoriya to be executed, which the townsfolk roared in approval, and chanted to have the boy executed by throwing him to the pit.

"Execute him!"

"Execute him"

"Execute him"

"Execute him"

"Execute him"

"Execute him"

"Execute him"

"Execute him"

Midoriya was quite shocked at seeing this, and as he attempts to answer back and assert his innocence, one of the townsfolk, a teenage girl dressed in a medieval-style commoner's dress, resembling Ochako Uraraka, picked up a stone and threw it at Midoriya, hitting him on the head and the disoriented boy staggered towards the pit and fell down.

At the pit, which has a waist-deep water, Midoriya get up and is quite surprised to see both sides of the wall has mechanisms which a pair of steel trap walls with spikes are seen, and there an undead shows up and is ready to kill the teen boy, saying that he makes an enticing feast to consume and he will surely be delicious to eat while she kills him.

Midoriya was shocked by this yet his will to survive kicks in and began to fight back, kicking and punching him despite lacking his right hand, and managed to keep the undead at bay yet the undead laughed frantically and urges him to resign to his fate and sacrifice himself so he can die a miserably death and in despair.

"**You make a perfect feast…**"

"…"

"**I will enjoy this…**"

"…"

"**After eating your INSIDES, I will swallow your soul…**"

"…"

"**Come to me and be mine…**"

"…"

Hearing this made Midoriya scared, yet his will to fight kicked in further and dodges the attack and gets a few kicks, managing to keep the undead back, and yet his situation became more dire, as the undead managed to pin the boy down and began to strangle him and attempts to drown him.

At the surface, the townsfolk and the knights are hurling insults towards Midoriya and urges him to die, while Kendo the Red watches in sympathy, seeing that the boy is unjustly sentenced for a crime he did not commit, seeing that he is in the wrong place and at the wrong time, and all she can hear right now are the knights and the townsfolk cheering for Midoriya to get killed.

"Execute him!"

"Execute him!"

"Execute him!"

"Execute him!"

"Execute him!"

"Execute him!"

"Execute him!"

"Execute him!"

Gritting her teeth, Kendo the Red told the knights to stop this, reiterating that Midoriya is innocent and has nothing to do with this, but Bakugo the knight shouted back at her, telling her to be patient as she will have her turn soon once Midoriya is finished off.

"You really are a fool!"

"Huh?"

"I tell you that boy is innocent!"

"Shut up, you shitty knight!"

"…"

"You'll get your turn soon!"

"…"

"Now shut up and watch!"

Meanwhile, the three wise men (the All Might, Eraser Head and Gran Torino lookalikes) are huddling and are discussing about what to do, as they glanced at Midoriya's possessions, which are the chainsaw and the shotgun rifle, and seeing that the items are not of this era, they are convinced that Midoriya must be the SAVIOR that will save their land.

Hearing the chants of the knights and the townsfolk getting louder and louder, the three wise men decided that they need to act now and test out Midoriya if he has what it takes to save their land and to prove his detractors wrong.

"So what do you think?"

"I think he's telling the truth…"

"I too believe him. His description about the book of the Necronomicon matches what we have at the moment…"

"So you think that the boy is from…?"

"Judging from the unidentified items that we have…he may be the one we are WAITING for."

"Then the young boy is indeed the Savior."

"Better make up your minds. Our knight is itching to execute him…"

"!"

"!"

At the pit, Midoriya is halfway losing his breath as he is being drowned by the waters, and in a desperate move, he jabbed the undead's eye and raked it, causing it to back away and he gets up, catching his breath and looked around to see if he could find an opening and use whatever means to defeat the threat that stood before him.

By then the All Might-lookalike came and called out Midoriya, telling him to prove his mettle and show everyone if he is the savior of this land as he threw the chainsaw at him, which Midoriya is surprised that one of the townsfolk is willing to believe in him, and soon he got the chainsaw and fasten it on his right forearm, and Bakugo the knight is livid and demanded to know what All Might is doing.

All Might smiled as he told Bakugo that he is to see if Midoriya is the savior or a fraud, which would depend if he could defeat the undead at the pit, which the knight insisted that he Midoriya is an enemy, yet All Might asked if he confirmed that Midoriya is behind the massacre or not, which Bakugo is forced to go silent after failing to respond to that query.

"Then tell me…do you have proof?"

"…"

"You're as impulsive as ever, young knight."

"…"

"Do not judge others solely on appearances."

"…"

"Now watch and see if that boy is really what he claims to be or if he is simply a faker…"

"…"

At the pit, Midoriya activated the chainsaw and proceeded to counterattack, and did a sword slash-like attack that is similar to a samurai, cutting the undead in half, killing it for good. But the other knights are not pleased and began to activate the trap wall spikes, threatening to crush Midoriya in between, and there the boy thought fast and decided to use the chains to propel himself up to avoid being crushed by the spikes.

Soon he got out of the pit and everyone was surprised to see that Midoriya defeated the undead at the pit, and one of the wise men, Eraser Head, gave him the rifle. Midoriya then glanced at one of the knights and aimed his rifle at the knight, and as the knight braces himself, Midoriya opened fire, but it turns out that he is aiming for another undead that has just got out of the pit, hitting it on the head that killed it and fell back to the pit.

Everyone was stunned to see this, and there Midoriya tells the other knights to let Kendo the Red go, saying that they have no proof that she caused whatever this massacre caused, but Bakugo the knight refuses and draw out his sword, and is ready to fight, but Midoriya is forced to use threat in order to calm him down by shooting the sword with the rifle, breaking the blade in half.

Everyone gasped at what they just saw as this is the first time they saw something like this.

"Oh my…"

"He…"

"…broke the knight's blade…"

"Is that a sword?"

"It must be a crossbow…"

"He must be a knight…"

"Is he…?"

"…"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Midoriya's adventure, or rather MISADVENTURE, commences as he seemingly got ACQUAINTED in this world and managed to make quite an impression, having defeated two undead and puts Bakugo the knight in his place…

More of the Hero Academia characters will appear in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Midoriya is in a heap of trouble as he is forced to endure the harsh environment he is in…and at the same time gets some insights on what caused the EVIL FORCE to come to the present day Japan in the first place…

And he is given a chance to get back to his own time...with a catch...

See you in January 2020…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	3. Settling In

**Hero Academia: Army of Darkness**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Bako no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**Army of Darkness **_is owned by Sam Raimi and Universal Pictures

* * *

**_Okay, last chapter I said that the next update would be around January next year, but somehow I was able to find time and finish this chapter, thus think of this as my early Christmas gift to you readers…_**

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Midoriya is starting to adapt to his current environment and thinks of a way to get out of his current predicament and figure out a way to get back home while dealing with the undead in the medieval age…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 3: Ochitsuku_**

As Bakugo was staring in shock and disbelief, seeing that his prized sword's blade was shattered, Midoriya approached Kendo the Red and tells her to go, saying that he will see to it that she won't be harassed again and that he knows that she is innocent given how she defended him earlier, and Kendo nodded and placed her hand on the boy's shoulder, thanking him and said that if he needs help all he has to do is ask.

Midoriya nodded and said that he will keep that in mind.

"Thank you, kind boy."

"Um…it's nothing."

"If you need my help, just let me know."

"I…see…"

"My sword and my fellow knights will come to your aid if you are in trouble."

"I see. I'll keep that in mind."

"Then it is settled. Farewell."

"Okay."

After that, Kendo the Red boarded and horse and leaves the castle, and the townsfolk were stunned into silence at what just happened, as they never seen a stranger defeating two undead in a manner of minutes and there the three Wisemen proclaimed that Midoriya is the savior that they've been praying, and that he will save the world from the FORCES OF DARKNESS that has caused the current problem in their land.

The townsfolk were still unsure and asked them if the Wisemen are certain that Midoriya is the one they were praying for a sign to save the land, which the trio said that it is possible, given that Midoriya is somewhat from another world given the items he possess that are not from this land.

"That we believe."

"He must be the one."

"It all points to one thing."

"He is not from this world."

"The things he brought are not native to this land."

"And what you saw is proof of it."

"He is the ONE we've been praying."

"And now he is here."

This proclamation somewhat swayed the townsfolk after seeing Midoriya holding the shotgun rifle and the chainsaw attached to his right forearm, and slowly began to believe the Wisemen and felt that Midoriya must be the answer to their prayers in which they were wishing for their land to be saved.

"If what the Wisemen said is true…"

"Then it must be HIM…"

"He must be the ONE."

"The savior…"

"He will save us…"

"We are grateful…"

"We will be saved…"

"Oh yes…the gods have answered our prayers…"

Two of the maidens, Uraraka and Asui were quite divided, as Asui feels that Midoriya is not a bad person, yet Uraraka remained distrustful and said that he might be a knight from a rival kingdom, given how he let Kendo the Red escape, yet Asui said that that there is no definite proof that Kendo's kingdom is behind the massacre and also pointed out that he defeated the two undead that escaped from the pit.

There Asui suggested to Uraraka to get to know Midoriya first before judging him, which Uraraka was silent as she still distrust the boy.

"Ochako…"

"…"

"Perhaps you should get to know him first…"

"…"

"I'm sure that the boy is not a bad person…"

"…"

"Try it…"

"…"

Bakugo, his fellow knights Kirishima and Kaminari are still distrustful towards Midoriya, but All Might urged the three teen knights to put aside their animosity and try to accept Midoriya for now, which the trio teen knights asked one of the Wisemen if he is sure about this, which All Might said he does.

"Yes. I believe he is."

"What? Just like that?"

"Seriously?"

"Is he for real?"

"Yes. he is definitely the one."

"Bullshit!"

"He can't be…"

"Oh…fine. We'll accept him. Bakugo…Kaminari…we should accept that boy…"

Reluctantly, the knights relented and did as All Might asked them to.

-x-

Inside the castle, Midoriya is sitting on a chair as the Wisemen are formulating a way to help Midoriya on how to get back to his era and how to face against the unseen threat, and how to defeat them permanently, and as everyone appeared busy, one of the townsfolk secretly turned into an undead and attacked everyone on sight.

Bakugo and Kirishima went ahead, and attempted to fight off the undead but she managed to overpower them, and then lifts a boiling cauldron and is ready to pour boiling water on the downed knight, but Midoriya thought fast and picked up his shotgun and fired at the cauldron and the object fell to the floor, and this catches the undead's attention.

"Huh?"

"Stop right there."

"You dare defy me?"

"…"

"For that you will die!"

"I don't think so…"

"Then die!"

"…"

The undead then shifts her focus and killing intent on Midoroya and she ran towards him, but the boy reacted on instinct and backed away a few times which the undead mindlessly followed, unaware that Midoriya is leading her away from the others until he is backed up against the wall and there the undead seemingly trapped the boy.

There she taunted him at the fact that he is about to be consumed but Midoriya only responded in silence as this is part of his plan to take down the undead.

"Ha-ha-ha!"

"…"

"You are trapped!"

"…"

"I will feast on your body and soul!"

"…"

"Any last words?"

"…"

As the undead lunges forward to strangle Midoriya, the Wisemen watches on while the knights feel helpless as they can only watch, while some of the castle residents urges the knights to help Midoriya out seeing that he appeared to be helpless.

"The boy's in danger!"

"Someone help him!"

"Do something!"

"What are you standing there for?"

"Go help him!"

"Hurry!"

"Help the boy!"

"Kick his arse!"

Bakugo just watched as he wanted to see if Midoriya is the savior that the Wisemen proclaim, and Kirirshima asked if they should help but Bakugo said no, reasoning that he wants to see for himself if Midoriya has what it takes if he is the savior that the Wisemen claimed.

"Shouldn't we help him…?"

"No."

"Eh?"

"Let him."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. That way we'll see if he's the savior that the Wisemen say he is."

"…"

As the undead is about to strangle the boy, Midoriya aimed the shotgun and jabbed it inside her mouth before opening fire, causing her head to explode and killed her on the spot, which surprised many, and Uraraka stared in shock, as she never seen a boy able take down an undead before, and unknowingly began to admire him.

Bakugo and Kirishima stared in utter shock, as they saw Midoriya took down the undead in such a way that they never thought he would resort to that kind of tactic and reluctantly acknowledged that Midoriya is the savior that the Wisemen proclaimed.

"No way…"

"Oh boy…"

"He…he…"

"Guess that kid's for real."

"That can't be…"

"The Wisemen meant it…he's the savior…"

"…"

"We got to accept him…"

As the other knights get rid of the dead undead, Midoriya checks on his rations, where he is relieved that he still has at least three more boxes of bullets for the shotgun, but then realizes that he cannot just rely on the shotgun given his limited ammo, and notices that he lacked a right hand due to having amputated it hours ago, and he thought carefully on what to do, until an idea came to his head.

Meanwhile, Uraraka continued to stare at Midoriya, as her admiration increases, and there another town maiden, who resembles Mina Ashido, whispered to Uraraka, asking if she has taken a liking to the boy, which caused Uraraka to blush deeply and whispered to Ashido that this is not the case.

Ashido continued to tease Uraraka, and asked what would she do if she is alone with Midoriya, and this caused a repressed sound of argument between the two girls.

"Wh-what…?"

"You like him…"

"N-no…that's…"

"I can tell…you like him…"

"Y-you're wrong…"

"I'm not…"

"It's not like that…!"

"Ashido!"

-x-

Much later, 441 went to the castle's armory, where he is introduced to a lady blacksmith, who resembles Mei Hatsume, and she is told about the situation, and she grinned as she felt HONORED in providing assistance to a savior, and asked him what he needs, and Midoriya looked around and saw a suit of armor, where he glanced at it from head to toe.

Hatsume asked if Midroiya needs a stronger armor and assured to her that she will make the strongest armor in the land, bragging as usual, though Midoriya was too focused on what to do despite the constant blabbering from Hatsume.

"I have the latest state of the art armors…"

"…"

"They can withstand even the jaws of a lion…"

"…"

"Then I have this…"

"…"

"And this…"

"…"

Then, Midoriya noticed the right-handed armored glove of the suit of armor, and an idea came to his head and he asked Hatsume if he can have that, which she blinked her eyes as she wondered what would that do given the fact that Midoriya no longer has a right hand, and there he asked her for assistance, and though she wondered what he has in mind, she nevertheless nodded.

In the minutes that passed, Midoriya used his knowledge from watching sci-fi movies like The Terminator, Kamen Rider and Fullmetal Alchemist, and amassed the necessary tools, along with steel tools, and Hatsume's help, the boy somewhat created a PROSTHETIC armored right hand, which, miraculously, Midoriya was able to gain control of his newly-created prosthetic right hand, as shown when he crushed a steel goblet with ease, which Hatsume and Uraraka gasped in awe.

"Whoa…"

"…"

"He did it…"

"…"

"Interesting. I should learn that from him…"

"He…he just…"

"He really is the savior…"

"Who is that boy…?"

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Midoriya managed to gain a rather CYBERNETIC right hand to replace his lost one. And he somewhat gained the trust of the castle folks after dealing with an undead that sneaked inside the castle, and unknowingly earned the crush of the maiden that resembled Uraraka…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Midoriya is given a task that would save the world, and in return he will be given a way to get back to his own time. This upcoming mission seemed to be easy, though he has no idea what awaits him.

See you in six weeks (probably around the end of January or early February of 2020)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
